Prostate cancer is a pervasive disease in the male population in the United States. Recently, endorectal ultrasound and magnetic resonance imaging has been used in various institutions, including our own, to evaluate its efficacy in the diagnosis of cancer. A multi-institutional research grant is being proposed by the American College of Radiology and the National Institute of Health to evaluate the efficacy of staging early (stage A and Stage B) prostate cancers using these modalities. We propose a clinical research project that will utilize endorectal ultrasound and magnetic resonance imaging, both modalities presently in use or soon to be in use at Thomas Jefferson University Hospital to stage prostate cancers in men who will be undergoing radical prostatectomy. Pathological correlation will be obtained with whole section mounts of prostate gland. The analysis will include extensive inter and intra-institutional controls and advanced statistical analysis to determine diagnostic criteria and accuracy. This research project utilizes no imaging studies not clinically accepted or unusual or unnecessary treatment nor surgical treatment that would be used if this clinical trail was not employed at Thomas Jefferson University Hospital.